PVZ 3: A Day at Driftwood Shores
By: User:GamerDude123 Characters: Crazy Dave (Crazy Homeowner) Sarah (Sunflower) Theodore (Sunflower, Sarah's older brother) Pea (Peashooter) Chomper (Chomper) Kid (Cactus) Random Zombies Chef Zomberman (Zombie Chef) Imitraitor Fire Pea Zombie (Browncoat, turns into a human named Ragde) Dr. Zomboss (Leader of the Zombie Army, cameo apperance) Dr. Gavin (Living Scientist) Story: It was a hot day in Bloomville. Crazy Dave said it would be very cold that day. "Why did I say that? BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!!!" The plants ignored that because it was a hot day anyway, and so Sarah's older brother Theodore said:-"Why don't we go to the beach?" Everyone agreed, so they packed chairs and some toys and went to the beach. Pea was in charge in carrying the chairs (and unintentionally Sarah who was sitting on the top chair), Chomper the toys and Kid an umbrella. Sarah just had some drinks and Theodore was pretending to be Sarah's royal guard. Then a Screendoor Zombie was trying a makeshift shelter with his screendoor when he froze when he saw a HUNGRY Chomper! Chef Zomberman said:-"Zat peashooter gives moi an idea to capture zee ingredientz! Mmmm, Roasted Turkey Brainz!" After some cooking, he made the Imitraitor Fire Pea. He looked just Pea, but had a flare (literally) to him! Chef Zomberman hoped that the Imitraitor would lead Pea straight into his trap! While Sarah was sunbathing, Kid and Pea would try out the art of surfing. After renting surfboard at a local surf shop, Kid and Pea were waiting for the "big one". They swam out to get to that big wave. "A huge wave of water is approaching!" yelled Pea. 20 seconds later: "Yuck!" yelled Kid. Pea himself crashed into a hole that Chomper was digging. A huge pile of sand fell on top of him. Sarah, Theodore, Kid, Chomper and a random browncoat had to pull him out. Pea said:-"Maybe plants aren't made for... who's that?" The random browncoat replied:-"Maw nom eez Zombie, got no tings ta do." Curiosity grew in the plants and they asked:-"Why did you help us?" Zombie though for a while and said:-"Me wantz to be humon. Me wants to be frondz with ye. Dato Zombozz eez mean!" Then a scientist (living) named Dr. Gavin said:-"I will test healing serum on you zombie!" He injected the serum and half an hour later the zombie was a real human. "My name will now be Ragde," said the zombie that turned into a human. Dr. Gavin said:-"Slowly the world will become Zombie-free! I will beat my rival Dr. Zomboss!" It was an hour before dark, and Pea saw a sign. It read:-"Pirate Ship Ride! Free on Memorial Day!" Pea loved the idea so he went to get his friends, but when he turned around the Fire Pea Imitraitor was there. The Imitraitor said:-"Follow Me." "Where are you taking me?" asked Pea. Imitraitor Stuffed Pea in a cage that came out of nowhere. Back at where Pea fell into the sand hole, Chomper was patiently waiting for his late lunch. A foot soldier walked right into Chomper's trap! Up the soldier went with Chomper's mouth and then he said:-"That's weird!" Chomper spat him out and asked:-"What's weird?" The foot soldier pointed to the Fire Pea Imitraitor holding a cage with a peashooter! Pea had no idea to come out until he saw the bars were hot and therefore bendable. He became hyper and broke through the bars and back to where his friends were. Unfortunately he got a slight burn on the part that looked most like his cheek. Fire Pea Imitraitor was in hot pursuit (literally!) as Pea attempted to not get captured. Pea somehow got all his friends on a boat and then he said:-"I wonder why he tried to capture me?" Breaking his thoughts was a ship full of... PIRATES! And they wanted to go into the cabin which to them looked like a treasure chest full of brains! A swashbuckler zombie came and kicked Pea in the face. Pea shot him down when an Imp hit a deck swabber (lawnmower) and then Pea got squished. After that they quickly got into position to protect the ship. Chomper swallowed a buckethead, but then other zombies started trying to eat Chomper! Pea shot a peas and said:-"Eating Chompers is illegal!" Finally there was an imp with a sword trying to get to another sword. Kid Spiked him to death with his spike shot and then they were safe. The last enemy was Imitraitor, who suddenly imploded due to being artificial. "What just happened to that guy?" asked Chomper. The day was almost over and everyone was facing the setting sun. Sarah and Theodore asked:-"What would've happened if you never got out of the cage?" Pea thought for a while and answered:-"Dunno. Hopefully not EAT ME!" "Aczually, I DO Want to eat ze Peashooter!" It was Chef Zomberman who wanted to use Pea as the stuffing for his Roasted Turkey Brains! But with quick thinking, Pea distracted the chef while Chomper went behind him. When Chomper's tongue stuck to his back, he yelled:-"Zat eez not the last you'll see of moi!" and he was swallowed. Surprisingly Crazy Dave arrived with a barbecue! After making a not-magic taco with bacon, he made some fertilizer tacos for the plants. The sun set and the day was over, and Tragically for Dr. Zomboss, he did not get stuffing for his "turkey Brainz". Category:GamerDude123's Stories Category:Fanfics